Accord
by NocturnalPoemIX
Summary: GRIMDARK. Strange things seem to be happening in Ponyville and all around Equestria...and now there are two new Alicorns hanging around. Is Celestia hiding something from her favorite student?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey! I'm writing an MLP fic!**

**I've probably given up on the Halo fic. Sorry. I may return to it one day. Probably won't though…**

**Anywho.**

**This is going to be VERY grimdark. There are a lot of OC's used. :3**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

This is the sad tale of two Alicorns who learn the truth about their princess. About a prince who had lost his way. And about six young mares who learn that things are _not_ always as they seem.

Now, this story truly started in Canterlot. But that was many, many years ago. For now, we will fast forward to Ponyville; a quaint little town where a young unicorn named Twilight Sparkle lives. This is where our story begins…

* * *

"Spiiiike! This is no time to be sleeping! The Princess said that she was coming to visit! She said that I'm ready for the next step in my training! This place is a mess! Please help me!" The young purple mare cried to her dragon-friend; who was sleeping on the floor.

"Just…five more minutes Twilight…" Spike snored in response. He had decided to spend the entire night partying with Owlicious.

Twilight groaned and used her magic to levitate Spike and shake him awake. "Princess Celestia _and_ Princess Luna will be here any minute! Help me!"

"Okay, okay! Just put me down…" The tiny lavender dragon cried. As Twilight set him down, the two of them got to work cleaning up the library.

Not too soon after, there was a knock at her door. As Twilight opened it, she was greeted by the two Princesses: Celestia and Luna. Twilight bowed her head, "Princesses! It is an honor to see the two of you in my home! What brings you here?"

Celestia smiled at her young student and walked in with Luna. But behind the two of them, there were two _more_ Alicorns. Two ponies she had never seen before. "Hello, Twilight. I hope our visit hasn't disturbed you."

"Oh not at all, Princess! I was just…doing a little cleaning!"

"Good. Now, you must be wondering who these two Alicorns with me are. They are dear friends of mine and Luna's. The mares name is Nocturnal Poem." The blue mare with a dark purple mane with lighter purple streaks bowed her head slightly. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. "And the stallion is Midnight Melody." He nodded slightly. He was a dark maroon-ish color with a black and orange mane. He kept looking around, and had a very angry look on his face, like something was bothering him greatly. But something was very odd about both ponies. They were wearing strange suits. Nocturnal's was mostly a dark purple with a little black around her hind legs. Midnight's suit was a dark navy blue with a few small black stripes here and there. "They are helping me with something very important. They will be staying with you for a short amount of time. This doesn't bother, does it, Twilight?"

"Not at all, Princess! I'll be happy to help you in any way that I can!"

Princess Luna and Nocturnal Poem exchanged glances and Nocturnal nodded. "They will be safe here, I'm sure." Luna muttered softly. Celestia gave her a quick glance. "Twilight Sparkle. This is a very important task for you to take. We cannot tell you the details of what is going on. Not right now at least. Just help these two feel at home." And with that, the princesses left without another word.

Twilight looked at the two Alicorns in her library. "So, uhm, hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said awkwardly. The only Alicorns she had ever been around were the princesses and her sister-in-law.

Nocturnal stepped forward. "Yes, Midnight and I know much about you, young mare. We have heard about your exceptional magic skills. Those will come in very handy to us. I am Nocturnal Poem. Midnight Melody is my husband. I trust that you will be a good hostess. If all goes as planned, he and I will not be here long." She had such a beautiful and soft voice, but it was also very demanding as well. "We travel very light, and I trust that no one will look into our bags. They contain very important and secret materials. Is that clear, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She quickly replied.

Nocturnal laughed lightly. "Please, don't call me ma'am. That was my mother. You may call me Nocturnal, or Noc if you do so wish. Now, if you would allow Midnight and I to quickly get comfortable, would you take us on a tour of your quaint little town? It has been quite a while since he and I have been here to Ponyville."

"I'd love to! Take as much time as you need to! I'll go get my friends and we can all show you around!" Twilight had a big smile on her face as she trotted out the door. _But I wonder…_ She thought to herself as she made her way to Rarity's. _What are they here for? And why have I never met them? I don't like the princess keeping secrets from me…_

* * *

What _is_ the princess hiding from her favorite student? Who are Nocturnal Poem and Midnight Melody? This sort seems to be getting…interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh look at me! Short first chapter! This is just to give you a little taste of Nocturnal (My OC) and Midnight (My fiancé's OC).**

**I hope you like them!**

**If I find out how to post pictures in documents I will. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey everypony! :3**

**Chapter twoooo3**

* * *

_We now return to Twilight Sparkle and the two Alicorns that are to be staying with her. Who are these two anyway?_

_Only time will tell._

* * *

"So, Miss Twilight. Where will we be going first?" Nocturnal asked gingerly to the young unicorn walking by her.

"First to Sugar Cube Corner! My friend Pinkie Pie lives there with Mr. and Mrs. Cake; and their young foals Pumpkin and Pound Cake. But, uhm, I warn you. Pinkie is a little…eccentric."

"Eccentric how?" Midnight asked.

There was a loud gasp beside them and Twilight was barrel rolled out of sight for just a moment. "Twilight! How could you not tell me that there were new ponies in town!?" The mare that had attacked Twilight had a bright pink coat with a wild pink mane.

"Pinkie! I was in my way to you for you to meet them! Now get off of me!" As Pinkie crawled off of her, Twilight got up and shook herself clean. "Pinkie, meet Nocturnal Poem and Midnight Melody. They're friends of the Princesses—"

Pinkie gasped again, interrupting Twilight. "Friends of Princess Celestia _and_ Princess Luna!? Wow! My name's Pinkie Pie! It's nice to meet you guys! Sowhatarewedoingtoday? Something fun I hope!" Pinkie was now jumping up and down excitedly.

_Does she do this often?_ Nocturnal asked herself.

Nocturnal and Midnight looked at each other, puzzled looks on their faces, Twilight wasn't lying.

"Well, Pinkie, I was going to take then to Sugar Cube Corner. And then maybe to Rarity's place. And we'll just go on from there!" Twilight smiled; she seemed to be used to Pinkie Pie's craziness.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were nice enough. They gave Nocturnal and Midnight some sweets on the house; making Nocturnal smile warmly. Now it was off to the Boutique Carousel.

"Now, Rarity will probably come off as a bit…uh, snobby. She's just very…" Twilight began.

"Rarity wants to live in Canterlot with all the expensive ponies!" Pinkie interjected.

"Ah, Canterlot…I miss home." Nocturnal sighed and looked down. Midnight nuzzled her face gently and the two shared a sweet smile.

"You're _from_ Canterlot, Nocturnal? I never saw you when I was there."

"Ah, yes. I am from Canterlot. And so is Midnight. His father worked for the royal guard. That's actually how we met. But that's another story for another time."

Twilight stared at the two for a moment, and then shook her head. The Princess _was_ keeping secrets from her. And she didn't like it.

* * *

"Well here we are! Boutique Carousel! I'll go inside to see if Rarity is busy." Twilight smiled and trotted into the store.

Rarity was freaking _out_. She had been invited to show one of her fashions off at the Canterlot fashion show _next week_ by Fancy Pants. It was the mares dream! When Twilight walked in, all she saw of her friend was an outline of her running around trying to find the perfect color to finish the ensemble.

"Oh what color? I just can't find the right color! This is awful!" She cried.

"Rarity?" Twilight called, but her question fell on deaf ears.

"This can't be happening! The fashion show is _next week_ and I told Fancy Pants I'd have it done _tonight_!"

"RARITY! Calm down! Do you think you could maybe stop freaking out for a moment and meet friends of the Princesses?"

"Friends of Princess Celestia and Luna? Of course I can! Why didn't you ask in the first place!"

Twilight face-hoofed and called in her three companions.

Rarity looked up at the two Alicorns standing in her store and blinked a few times, making sure her eyes were not deceiving her. "You're friends of the Princesses?"

Nocturnal smiled, took her shades off (revealing two very pretty dark green eyes), and nodded. "Yes. My name is Nocturnal Poem. And this is my husband Midnight Melody. We'll be staying here in Ponyville for a short amount of time, if all goes well."

Rarity blinked a few times, gathering this information into her head. "Well. It is absolutely lovely to meet the two of you! And I really don't want to seem rude, but I really must get back to work! I have to finish this ensemble by tonight and I just can't find the right color to finish with this last piece on the flank! It just needs…something!"

"Purple."

"What?" Asked Rarity.

"Purple." Repeated Nocturnal. "The whole outfit is darker colors, and a dark purple will just top it all off."

Rarity stared at the mare in astonishment. "You… Miss Nocturnal you are a life saver! Oh my goodness it's perfect!" And with the last piece of fabric, the dress was complete. "It's beautiful! Would you…would you try it on for me, Nocturnal? It would look dashing with your mane!"

"Oh, goodness. I'd love to, but I… I'd have to undress. And I'd really prefer not to. It's my…my cutie mark. I can't show you what it is…"

The three young mares looked at each other quizzically. "Well, why not? Nopony should be embarrassed about their cutie mark!" Pinkie said.

"I'm _not_, I just…it's complicated."

"Oh, come on now dear, cutie marks aren't complicated!" Rarity added. "They're what show off what you're fantastic at!"

"Look, I just can't show you my cutie mark. You can all find out in time, just not now!" Nocturnal sighed. "Is there somewhere I can change privately?"

Rarity nodded slowly. "Over there…"

"Thanks." Nocturnal took the dress and went into the changing room, Midnight following her.

"What was all that about?" Rarity asked. "Is something wrong with her cutie mark?" She gasped loudly. "What if she doesn't have one? To be her age and not have her cutie mark! It would be simply awful! Oh!"

* * *

"Love, you didn't have to react like that, you know…" Midnight looked forlornly at his wife as she changed out of her suit and prepared to put the dress Rarity made on.

"Well how was I supposed to react? You know my cutie mark is…different. Oh Midnight, I hate having to hide it. When will be the day that I can be a normal mare? Why did _this_ have to be my cutie mark? Why couldn't I be normal…we could have lived normal lives. Your mother…" Nocturnal shut her mouth. "Oh Midnight I'm so sorry…"

He looked away from Nocturnal. "It's alright." Midnight's mother was a sore subject for the two. But that is also another story for another time.

Nocturnal sighed as she finished putting the dress on. "She's very good at dress making. This fits me quite well – Midnight stop staring at my flank."

Midnight chuckled slightly and nuzzled her face. "Come on. She'll be dying to see how her dress looks."

* * *

_Nocturnal is embarrassed by her cutie mark? Hm…_

_What could that mean? I guess we will find out in due time…_

_Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, and all their friends will be in for a __**big**__ surprise when they find out._

_**What is Nocturnal Poem's Cutie Mark?**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**:D**

**Cliff hanger?**

**Lol I think not.**

**So…reviews? They make me smile.**

**But I have my best friend's birthday party to get ready for. :3**

**I might start chapter three tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/**

**Heyy. Chapter three.**

* * *

_Nocturnal Poem has a cutie mark that she won't show. Twilight and her friends are very curious about this._

* * *

The three young mares were sitting together when Nocturnal and Midnight stepped out of the dressing room. Once Rarity's eyes set themselves on her masterpiece, she nearly fainted. "Oh it's beautiful! It's simply the most gorgeous gown I've ever made! Oh Nocturnal thank you so much! It's lovely!"

Nocturnal blushed and looked at her husband for a moment. "T-thank you, Rarity. It's a wonderfully-made dress. They'll love it up in Canterlot."

Rarity's face grew into a large grin. "Thank you! You can take it off now, if you want."

Nocturnal nodded and turned around. But this time, Midnight stayed with three.

"Be careful on the subject of her cutie mark. Okay? And tell your friends. It's…touchy." He stared down at them, nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

Pinkie shrunk down to the floor, feeling guilty about making Nocturnal feel uncomfortable. "O-okay. I'm sorry, Midnight."

His gaze softened as he looked at Pinkie's fallen face. "It's okay, Pinkie Pie." He looked at Twilight, "Where will we be going next?"

Twilight looked up into the stallion's eyes. "Well, we can go to Sweet Apple Acres. I don't think Applejack should be too busy today.

"Well. Then let us go."

* * *

Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were all met that day. Rainbow took a particular shine to Nocturnal; she had shared stories with the young mare about how she had flown with the Wonderbolts before, Twilight said she'd never seen Rainbow pay that much attention to something before.

Walking back into the library that night, Nocturnal lay on the floor, exhausted. Meeting six new ponies in one day could be a little rough on you. Especially when you're a new Alicorn in town and everypony wants to meet you.

"Well, Twilight. Your friends are lovely. But I grow tired; it's time for me to retire to bed." Nocturnal kissed Midnight gently and nodded to Twilight and Spike, and then left to where she and Midnight would be sleeping.

"She's a fine mare, my Nocturnal." Midnight half whispered as he stared after her. "I knew the day I met her that she was the one for me." A small smile was on his face, memories glistening in his dark eyes.

"Uhm, Midnight? If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Nocturnal meet?"

"Oh she tells the story much better than I do—" He began, but stopped when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Oh alright… My father was of the royal guard. Nocturnal, you see, is the niece of Princesses Celestia and Luna. Her parents were staying at the castle for a short time. I was such a young colt at the time. My father was teaching me how to fly better. I was doing so well and then the wind got me. I fell too fast for my father to catch me and I landed right in front of a beautiful young unicorn mare."

"Nocturnal?" Twilight inquired.

"Yes, my love, Nocturnal. I had fallen on my wing and scratched my face pretty bad. She was just lying in the garden reading a book when I crash-landed. Quick as lightning she was up and by my side, asking if I was alright over and over again. It was adorable. She hadn't gotten her cutie mark yet, but I had mine—"

"What _is_ your cutie mark if I can ask?"

Midnight smiled. "You have many questions, young mare. But my cutie mark is a microphone. I sing. But I haven't done much of it in a while. I've been so busy with all that's going on… But, back to my story. Nocturnal helped me sit as upright as I could and nuzzled my face gently, her horn starting to glow a deep blue; healing magic. And that's when I opened my eyes and looked at her flank. Her cutie mark was now there and it was… I shouldn't say." He concluded the conversation, no matter how big Twilight's eyes got.

"My cutie mark is blood." A female voice interjected.

Twilight looked over at Nocturnal—suit-less. Nocturnal walked over to the two. "My cutie mark is a blood splatter. I have my beloved Midnight to thank for finding out what my special talent is… I solve murders."

Murders? Twilight had never heard of any kind of murder go on in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle looked at the saddened mare before her. "You're ashamed of your cutie mark. You don't want this as yours, do you?"

Nocturnal looked up at her after she lay down next to her husband. "Yes. I used to sing. And dance. And act. And then I discover…this. And then my father went missing. After that, my mother—"

"And then my mother." Midnight added softly. Nocturnal rested her face against his, a look of pain in both their eyes. "She was missing for weeks. My father led patrol teams all across Equestria in search of the mare he loved. He made himself sick looking for her. And then, one morning when he awoke, she was there."

"Was she alive?" Twilight asked hopefully, but her face fell when Nocturnal's eyes gave her the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Her cutie mark was ripped off her flank. There was no longer any…skin there. Her eyes still held the look of terror that she must have had as her body was desecrated while **she was still alive**. It wasn't fair. All the blood from her body was gone. My father killed himself after seeing that. A colt should never have to bury his parents. Not a colt. And Nocturnal…her parents still haven't been found to this day."

The hollow look that lay in the couples' eyes was heartbreaking. Twilight hadn't even known those four ponies and her own heart felt hollow.

"For years I studied about what kind of creature could do such a horrid thing. Nothing has been recorded in any book that I could get my hooves on. Then it struck again." Nocturnal said darkly.

"W-who was it this time?"

"My best friend. An Earth pony named Xiphillius (Sih-ff-il-ee-us). He barely escaped with his life. And what he saw…he never soon forgot. It was an Alicorn. Or…what used to be an Alicorn. It…he…was tall. A coat as black as night. Mane and tail red as dried blood. But his horn…had been broken off. Like something had snapped it. And then two other horns grew out of the side of his head. And he bore no cutie mark. But there were stripes on him. Almost like a zebras. But they were blood red; and not many of them were there. It attacked him. Tried to steal his cutie mark. He was then put under the protection of the Princesses.

"All of my friends were. Including Midnight and I. Lavender Mist, a Pegasus, Red Strike, an Earth pony, and Storm Shaker, another Pegasus. Celestia told us something that I have never forgotten: 'You, my six little pones represent the Elements of Harmony. Storm Shaker, you represent generosity. Red Strike, you represent honesty. Lavender, you represent kindness. Xiphillius, you are loyalty. Midnight Melody, you represent laughter. And Nocturnal Poem, you represent the most important Element of Harmony that no other pony knows about. Magic.' I will never forget those words. When we decided that we were ready, we went in search of the beast. We destroyed it. Or so we thought. Years later it came back. It took out Storm Shaker's eye. We used the Elements of Harmony again.

"And then things were finally at peace. Lavender Mist and Red Strike married not too soon after everything. Then one day, Princess Celestia pulled Midnight and I aside. She asked us to become Alicorns. To become immortal in case she ever needed us again. And so we did. While he and I stayed young, our friends got older and eventually…died. Midnight and I didn't marry until many years after their passing. And now…here we are."

Twilight blinked at the tale. It was crazy, but believable. "So you were there when Luna fell to darkness? And you couldn't use the elements to defeat her. So Princess Celestia had to banish her to the moon…" So many more things were making sense to her now.

"Yes. Well, story time is over. I grow weary thinking of the past." Nocturnal said quietly as she stood up, Midnight following suit. "Goodnight, Miss Twilight." And she turned around and went back to where she and her husband would sleep.

Midnight looked at her, his eyes harsh with a glare. "You tell anypony about this, and I will not save you when and if the monster comes for you." And with that, he followed his wife to the other room.

Twilight sat there for a while, going over the story she had heard over and over again. "Spike!" She called.

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Take a letter, please. I have a few things to say to the Princess."

* * *

_And now you know the sad tale of Nocturnal Poem and Midnight Melody. Will Twilight keep her promise and not tell her friends? Will the monster strike again?_

_Only time will tell…_

* * *

**A:N/**

**Reviews make me happy and want to write…**

**Give me reviews? :D**

**And there is chapter three!**


End file.
